I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition containing spironolactone, and more particularly, to such a composition containing spironolactone for application directly to human skin for effectively suppressing excess androgenic activity at the skin site.
II. Background Art
In most physically normal women, androgens or male sex homones are effectively synthesized by both ovaries and adrenals. However, in certain females afflicted with polycystic ovarian disease or ovarian hyperthecosis, the ovaries appear to be the major source of enhanced androgen secretion, especially testosterone. Such excess androgen secretion in women has been linked to increased masculine characteristics, in particular, hirsuitism.
A number of prior art compounds possessing antiandrogenic activity have been utilized in treatment of hirsuitism, as detailed in: A Novel Use of Spironolactone; Treatment of Hirsuitism, "Journal of Clinical Endocrinology and Metabolism" Shapiro, et al., Vol. 51, No. 3, pp. 429-432, Jan. 4, 1980; Spironolactone Therapy for Hirsuitism in a Hyper androgenic Woman, "Annals of Internal Medicine", Ober, et al., Vol. 89, No. 5 (Part 1), pp. 643, 644, November, 1978; and New Therapeutic Approach to the Hirsute Patient, "Fertility and Sterility", Boiselle, et al., Vol. 32, No. 3, pp. 276-279, September, 1979. Cyproterone acetate has been orally administered to treat hirsuitism and has proved effective therein. However, severe side effects, such as, adrenal insufficiency and loss of libido have rendered its use undesirable. Oral contraceptives and corticosteroids have also been utilized for treatment with androgenic access, although numerous side effects have minimized the use thereof. Spironolactone has also been orally administered for treatment of excess androgens in women. However, when spironolactone is administered orally, the concentration of spironolactone must be increased to a level at which equal concentrations are provided to all tissue even though specific skin tissue at which excess androgenic activity occurs may be the only desired area to be treated. If spironolactone is administered orally on a daily basis, side effects, such as, metrorrhagia (i.e., disruption of the menstrual cycle during which non-menstrual bleeding from the uterus occurs) and electrolytic disturbance involving potassium accumulation in the blood, may occur. Thus, oral ingestion of spironolactone must be constantly monitored by a licensed physician which is both costly and time consuming. In addition, as spironolactone should only be orally administered to women between the fifth and twenty second day of their menstrual cycle to aovid metrorrahgia, a woman must constantly be appraised of and cognizant of this fact. Finally, even when spironolatone is properly administered orally, large amounts of tissue which are not afflicted with an excess of androgenic activity are unnecessarily intoxicated with spironolactone.
Thus, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a composition possessing antiandrogenic activity which can be applied directly to human skin for effectively suppressing the excess androgenic activity thereof.